


Toi dans ma bulle

by Michi4D



Series: Juste un mauvais moment [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Ficlet, Français | French, M/M, angry, fat drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: "Le temps passait très lentement, beaucoup trop lentement. Il voulait le voir maintenant."





	Toi dans ma bulle

Kenma avait mal dormit. Tout l'irritait. Chaque son, chaque bruit, chaque cri était un suplice pour le petit blond. Vraiment tout l'agaçait aujourd'hui.  
Comme chaque mardi, il retrouvait Kuroo. Cette pensée le fit tenir toute la matinée.  
Ils se retrouvaient chaque semaine pour déjeuner ensemble. Ce n'était pas là l'unique rencontre, les amants n'y survivraient pas. Le mardi avait quelque chose de symbolique. Les autres rendez-vous étaient plus alléatoires.  
Kenma s'assit au café de l'université. Un lieu très souvent animé, proche de l'entrée, où régnait une odeur de café et de panini. Il était onze heure et déjà le monde afluait. Le jeune homme eut du mal à trouver une table. Il avait demandé l'autorisation à une jeune femme si il pouvait s'asseoir à « sa » table. Elle avait accepté bien volontier.  
Le café était remplit de grosses tables rondes qui pouvaient accueillir six personnes, voire neuf lorsqu'on se serrait assez. Il n'était donc pas rare de voir des gens ne se connaissant pas partager ces tables.  
Le blondinet commença à lire, il était un peu fatigué. Il fallait qu'il se concentre plus que d'habitude pour que les mots restent collés à ses yeux.  
En temps normal, lire était une chose très naturelle pour Kenma, autant que respirer. Les mots glissaient sous ses yeux et s'imprimaient directement dans sa tête. Alors que ce jour-là, il butait sur la plupart des mots, il devait même relire certaines phrases plusieurs fois pour qu'elles lui restent en mémoire. Ses lèvres remuaient en même temps qu'il lisait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. 

Après un moment, le café résonna de plus en plus. Sa lecture devenait encore plus ardue à cause de ce bourdonnement. Lassé, il ferma son livre. Il voulut se rabattre sur internet, cependant on captait très mal la Wi-Fi dans cette partie de la fac.  
Kenma s'énerva davantage, il mit sa musique pour tenter de couvrir le grondement perpétuel du café. Il était déjà trop tard, le jeune homme était resté suffisament dans le bruit pour se sentir étouffé. L'intérieur de sa tête reproduisant le bruit ambiant malgré la musique.  
Plus il regardait autour de lui, plus il se sentait mal. Il y avait beaucoup trop de gens, de discussions entremêlées.  
Kenma avait très chaud, il ne tenait plus sur sa chaise. Il voulait partir, rentrer et s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ce cocon calme et familier.  
Il voulut crier, qu'ils se taisent tous.

Le temps passait très lentement, beaucoup trop lentement. Il voulait le voir maintenant. Il essayait d'occuper son esprit. Une musique entrainante se lança, le détendant instantanément. Il réouvrit son livre. Les mots semblaient enfin vouloir s'accrocher.  
Le blond était dans sa bulle, la proximité avec la foule semblait moins l'affecter. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il le vit. Enfin. Un large sourire illumina son visage.  
Enfin Kuroo était là. Sa grande taille avait permis à Kenma de le voir de loin. Il portait un jean noir et un veste à capuche. Il était si élégant, si beau.  
Kenma ferma son livre sans prendre le temps de replacer son marque page, puis il retira d'un geste vif ses écouteurs.  
-Kenma ! appella Kuroo lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de la table.  
La jeune fille était partie depuis un moment sans que le blond ne la remarque.  
Kuroo s'assit et déballa son déjeuner.  
Rien que sa présence suffisait pour que Kenma aille mieux. En arrivant, le brun avait amené avec lui son odeur qui avait tant manqué à Kenma.  
-Ca va ? demanda Kuroo avec un large sourire. Ce sourire si chaleureux...  
Son petit ami ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par la contemplation de son aîné. Ses mains étaient près des siennes, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Quel bonheur de se sentir proche de la personne aimée. Il suffisait qu'il soit là pour que tout aille mieux. Sa fine bulle s'était agrandie et solidifiée. Plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'est eux. Le brouhaha ne le gênait plus.  
-Kenma ?  
-Hein, quoi ? sursauta le petit blond en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.  
-Tu es si content de me voir dont ? fit Kuroo, un sourire en coin.  
Kenma secoua la tête pour approuver. Son visage cramoisit confirma les dires de son aîné.  
Kuroo sourit de plus belle et caressa la joue de Kenma.  
Ce dernier se pencha et murmura :  
-Je t'aime tellement.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
